Yushin Okami
| birth_place = Kanagawa, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = 185 | reach = | style = Wrestling, Judo, Kickboxing | stance = Southpaw | fightingoutof= Kanagawa, Japan | team = Wajyutsu Keisyukai | rank = | yearsactive = 2002–present | mmawins = 23 | mmakowins = 8 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = 10 | mmadqwins = 1 | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = 4 | mmadqlosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = http://www.brave-believe.com/ | sherdog = 5569 | footnotes = | updated = September 24, 2009 }} is a Japanese mixed martial arts fighter. He holds notable wins over Mike Swick, Dean Lister, Nick Thompson, and Evan Tanner, as well as a disqualification victory over Anderson Silva. He currently fights at middleweight for the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). Okami is currently the #8 ranked middleweight in the world according to Sherdog. Mixed martial arts career As an amateur, Okami fought in the pre-''Pride 4'' tournament, defeating two opponents before submitting Yuuki Tsutsui in the finals via triangle choke to win the tournament. He began his professional career in 2002, fighting in the GMC promotion and Pancrase as well as making an appearance at Pride The Best Vol.3, amassing a professional record of 6-0. In 2003 he competed in the ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship, but was defeated by Matt Lindland. Also in 2003, he suffered his first professional MMA loss to Amar Suloev. Okami continued fighting in multiple promotions before arriving at Rumble on the Rock, where he entered a 175 lb tournament. Anderson Silva, Frank Trigg, Renato Verissimo, and Jake Shields also competed in the tournament. In the opening round, Okami fought current UFC Middleweight Champion Anderson Silva. Silva controlled the fight on the feet before Okami secured a takedown. Okami landed a few blows from top position before Silva landed an illegal upkick to Okami's chin while both fighters were grounded, and Silva was in the guard position. Okami's knees were on the ground at the time, making the attack an illegal strike to the head of a downed opponent. Silva later said that the rule had not been properly explained to him before the bout. "When I fought Okami the rules really weren't explained to me properly in the event I was fighting in," said Silva. "You could kick a downed opponent to the groin or to the head when your back's on the ground. So the rules weren’t explained to me properly." While Okami was given the opportunity to recover and continue fighting, Okami opted for the disqualification win. Silva responded by saying he "felt it was a cheap, cowardly way of winning," and that "people that were there saw that he was in the condition to come back and keep fighting, and he didn't." Referee Troy Mandaloniz separated the fighters immediately and gave Okami a chance to recover, but he could not, and the fight was ruled a disqualification victory for Okami. Moving on to the next round, he faced the future EliteXC welterweight champion Jake Shields, a tournament favorite. Okami lost a hard-fought majority decision to Shields, who went on to win the tournament. Ultimate Fighting Championship By 2006, Okami had amassed a record of 16-3 and was the third-ranked Pancrase middleweight fighter. He signed with the UFC and made his debut in the organization on the undercard of UFC 62, defeating Alan Belcher by unanimous decision. He followed up less than two months later with a bout against Kalib Starnes at UFC 64. He defeated Starnes by TKO due to strikes in the third round. Okami then signed on to make his third appearance in four months at UFC 66. He original opponent was to be David Terrell, but Terrell withdrew due to an elbow injury and was replaced by Rory Singer. Okami defeated Singer due to submission from strikes. After three victories in the UFC, Okami made his main card and broadcast debut at UFC 69 against Mike Swick, who was riding a five-fight win streak in the UFC at the time. Okami won the bout by unanimous decision. Okami then participated in the 2007 ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship in the 87 kg (191 lb) division, but lost to eventual division winner Demian Maia. In the UFC, however, Okami was riding a four-fight win streak. In his next bout, he faced former UFC Middleweight Champion Rich Franklin at UFC 72 for the position of #1 title contender. Franklin controlled the first two rounds, but Okami nearly sunk in a kimura in the third. Ultimately all three judges scored the bout 29-28 in Franklin's favor. Okami next faced Jason MacDonald at UFC 77. MacDonald had also defeated Singer and lost to Franklin in his two previous bouts. Though Dana White said that the winner might earn a title shot, the fight was placed on the undercard, possibly due to the fighters' lack of fan support. Okami dominated the fight with superior stand-up, takedown defense, and ground control, en route to unanimous decision victory. Okami was scheduled for a rematch with Anderson Silva for the middleweight title at UFC 90, but he was forced to drop out of the bout due to a broken hand. Patrick Côté was chosen to replace him. After his recovery, Okami faced 2003 ADCC Absolute Division gold medalist Dean Lister at UFC 92. Despite previously being scheduled for a main event, Okami fought on the undercard and earned a Unanimous Decision. Lister made frequent attempts to pull guard and take Okami down to the ground, but was not able to secure any submissions. The bout was considered tedious by spectators, but Okami was victorious. Okami was next scheduled to return at UFC 98 against Dan Miller, but suffered a torn ligament and was not able to compete.http://www.ufc.com/index.cfm?fa=eventDetail.FightCard&eid=2001 He was scheduled to return at UFC 104 against Chael Sonnen. Okami lost to Sonnen via Unanimous Decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). Okami is now scheduled to go against recent UFC-newcomer Lucio Linhares at UFC Fight Night 21. Mixed martial arts record References External links *Official blog (Japanese) *UFC profile * Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:People from Kanagawa Prefecture ja:岡見勇信 pt:Yushin Okami Category:Rumble on the Rock fighters